kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Tidus
}= - Journal = }} Tidus is 'n klein karakter in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks en is oorspronklik van Final Fantasy X. Hy is een van die inwoners wat in Eilande van die lot woon en is deel van 'n trio wat Selphie en Wakka insluit. Tidus is dertien jaar oud aan die begin van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Verskyning Tidus is 'n kort, dun seun met bruin vel, blou oë, en sandige hare het in die middel geskei. Hy dra 'n klein, kortmouhemp met kort wit moue en wit geel en wit rand; hy dra sy hemp oop en lig sy bors uit. Tidus dra unieke, donkerblou broek met oneweredige broeklengte, sy regter been kom net onder sy knie en sy linker been bereik net bokant die middel van die dy (dit is presies die teenoorgestelde in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) sy linker been is langer daar). Op die effens langer broekbeen is ook 'n ritssluiting, wat op dieselfde hoogte met die onderste rand van die korter been geleë is. Sy broek sak is ook toegerus met 'n rits. Hy dra ook 'n gordel met 'n swart riem-sak aan die voorkant gesluit met 'n rits. Hy dra geel swart sandale sonder sokkies. In sy regterhand hou hy 'n rooi houtpaal, wat hy as oefenwapen gebruik. Om 'n onbekende rede het Tidus 'n klein litteken op sy regterwang wat nie in sy oorspronklike spel teenwoordig was nie. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Tidus is 'n vriend van Sora, Riku en Kairi, en is 'n inwoner van die Eilande van die lot en spandeer die meeste van sy tyd saam met Wakka en Selphie. In Sora se duik na die hart verskyn Tidus in die Eilande van die lot gebied, saam met Wakka en Selphie. Hy vra vir Sora: "Waarvan is jy so bang?"'Noot': Sora kan die vraag op drie verskillende maniere beantwoord. Óf A) word oud, B) anders wees of C) synde besluiteloos. Later, sal Tidus Sora bied op die klein eiland; as Sora hom verslaan, sowel as Wakka en Selphie, kan hy al drie op dieselfde tyd veg. Tidus se lot na die vernietiging van die Eilande van die lot is onbekend, maar hy verskyn weer op die eiland, maar hy verskyn op die eiland sodra Sora verslaan Ansem en die wêrelde herstel word. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Tidus verskyn met Wakka en Selphie in beide Sora en Riku se stories as deel van die geheue-gebaseerde Eilande van die lot in die Kasteel van vergetelheid. 'N geruime tyd nadat Sora gaan slaap, word die regte Tidus gesien, met Wakka en Selphie op 'n strand terwyl Kairi die Klein Eiland uitkyk. Kingdom Hearts II Hoewel hy nie gesien word nie, noem Selphie dat hy en Wakka besig was om hul "balwedstryd" te speel. Kingdom Hearts coded Tidus maak 'n derde voorkoms, hierdie keer as 'n data-weergawe van homself in die data-weergawe van die Eilande van die lot, op soek na die rede agter die blokke regoor die eiland. Hy het 'n swartkledige man by die waterval gesien, maar hy wil Sora niks meer vertel die man se verblyfplek voordat Sora hom in die geveg verslaan het nie. Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Tidus, Selphie en Wakka (Baas) Op die Eilande van die lot lei Tidus en Sora vechtkunsten met 'n houtstok as 'n oefening en veg met vinnige bewegings en ontwykende maneuvers. Gedurende hierdie stryd veg hy met 'n kombinasie van aanvalle. As Sora daarin slaag om een van sy swaardaanvalle te blokkeer, word 2 Tech Points per blok verdien. Nadat hy Tidus, Selphie en Wakka as individue verslaan het, kan Sora op dieselfde tyd teen hulle almal veg. Galery File:Tidus KH.png|Tidus soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Tidus KHREC.png|Tidus in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Oorsprong Tidus is die eerste protagonis van Final Fantasy X, wat in 2001 vrygestel is en die eerste Final Fantasy-speletjie wat op die PlayStation 2 vrygestel word. Daarin is hy 'n vaardige sewentienjarige Blitzball-speler van Zanarkand, wat vir die Zanarkand Abes speel. Tydens 'n wedstryd verskyn 'n geheimsinnige man genaamd Auron en kondig die aankoms van 'n massiewe wese wat Sin genoem word. Die ontmoeting met Sin, vervoer Tidus 1000 jaar na die toekoms in die wêreld van Spira. Hy bevind hom vinnig op 'n reis met die nuwe Summoner, Yuna, wie se plig as 'n dagvaarder die wêreld van Sin moet ontslae raak en bring oor die kalm. Dwarsdeur die spel, Tidus bevind homself kom om vrede te maak met sy pa, Jecht, die hantering van sy toenemende liefde vir Yuna, en leer die implikasies van haar pelgrimstog. Tidus is 'n uitsonderlike vegter met uitstekende atletiese vermoëns en affiniteit om beide bo en onder water te swem as gevolg van sy kundigheid in die futuristiese sport, Blitzball. Tidus gebruik lang swaarde, en sy aanvalle is eenhandig en vinnig. Sy stryd houding en wenner pose uit die spel word in Kingdom Hearts behou. Sy en Selphie se kommentaar oor 'n "balspeletjie" in onderskeidelik Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II is 'n verwysing na Blitzball. In die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts word sy naam uitgespreek met 'n harde E klank (tee-dus), maar in Kingdom Hearts II word dit uitgespreek met 'n harde I klank (tie-dus). Aangesien sy naam nooit hoorbaar is in Final Fantasy X nie, het die korrekte uitspraak van sy naam in Engels onder die debat onder aanhangers gegaan. Maar Dissidia Final Fantasy en 'n onderhoud met Tidus se stem akteur bevestig dat die uitspraak in Kingdom Hearts (tee-dus) korrek is.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyV5UrwROvU&feature=youtu.be&t=3m50s James Arnold Taylor interview] Trivia *Tidus se model word gebruik vir een soort generiese nie-speelbare karakter in Kingdom Hearts in Traverse Town. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels